Sing to The Moon
by You Younguns
Summary: A crossover between Glee/Supernatural following a 15 year old Dean. He joins Glee to make 'new friends' and makes an unexpected enemy. But who? Read to find out! I'm rating T, for violence and language. Warning; character deaths.
1. New School, New friends

**Hey! So uh if you're reading this that means; that I've actually got of my lazy ass, this is my first story I'll be publishing chapters for. Yay!**

**But anyways, this will be following a young Dean at 15 in the _Glee_ universe. 15 so that it will work for the purposes I want. And John met Mary then joined Glee club because of her in this AU. Oh! It's also takes place in the first season shortly after Sectionals. Anyways I hope you will enjoy this! The chapters will not be that long, k, considering this is just a shorty story that I wanted to write because I wanted to do a Supernatural/Glee crossover but I'm already working on a bigger project. So this is something for me to work on when I need breaks from that project and others (namely pictures, graphic novel pages, school, ect….yes, school is a project). This is not going to be written in my regular writing 'style', I'm just trying things out.**

**I do not own Glee or Supernatural. If I did Kurt would be back at McKinley and Sam would whatch Glee :P**

**Love you!**

**Rikky~**

**

* * *

**

Dean ran to his little brother's room were he heard the scream. _Maybe I have a chance this time. _He reached the open doorway, his father already there, reaching his hand down to stroke his baby brother's cheek. Blood fell on the pillow and his father's hand, causing his father to look up and yell at what he saw; his wife Mary Winchester, dead. She burst into flame that engulfed the ceiling and reached for him…

"No!" Dean woke with a start, breathing hard, his body drenched in sweat. He wiped his face with his hand then fell back on his soaking pillow. _No matter were we go, I can't stop having that dream _He thought as he turned over on his side, he turned the pillow over to the cool side fluffing it up then laying back down trying to close his eyes. He was going to a new school tomorrow, new town, new school. _Sometimes I wish Dad would lay off killing demons for one day…fuck._

**~o3o~**

"…And welcome to McKinley!" The over happy-somewhat balding-Indian principal named Figgins finished off his speech with a well rehearsed smile.

_I hate false, chirpy enthusiasm_ Dean grimaced slightly.

"Now I know you're worried about making friends," Figgins began.

_Not really_

"So I took the liberty of listing some clubs that you might be interested in joining." Figgins handed Dean a peace of paper then unconsciously put his folded hands to his chin wile he waited for a response.

Dean skimmed over the list quickly.

_Writer's club? Uh-uh, that takes too much creative thinking._

_Photography? Ffff! The only photos I'm interested in taking are of girls…hmmmm, maybe._

_Celibacy Club? WTF? Aren't those things supposed to be banned in high school? No _**Way** _I am joining that._

_Glee Club?_ Dean hesitated at this one, both his parents had been in Glee Club in high school. Granted dad had only joined to get in mom's pants, but he had said it wasn't half bad and was easy. All he would have to do is sing a song to get in and sing background for the rest of the year.

"Uh, I'll join Glee Club." Dean confirmed handing the sheet back, which Figgins took with a broad smile.

"Excellent! Here is your first semester schedule," Figgins handed him another piece of paper "I hope you enjoy your time here. Now run along to class!"

Dean shook the principal's hand and, shouldering his bag, left the office.

**~o3o~**

"Now before we start today's class I'd like to introduce Dean Winchester!" Mr. Shuester smiled and did the pivot on his heels, pointing to Dean with hands made to look like guns, like he does when he introduces lots of people. Dean smiled a little and waved curtly, eyes surveying his to be fellow 'Gleeclubers'.

_Blond girl in cheerleader uniform, hot. Brunette also in cheerleader uniform, hot. Big black chick wearing nice clothes, seems cool, and not bad looking either. Asian dude, kind of lanky looking. Might be a cool guy though. Black dude, head shaved and ears pierced…well, we have something in common. _Dean grinned to himself. _Gothic Asian chick with childish face, cute, and taken. Wheel chair dude, Asian chick's boyfriend, complete with suspenders, tucked it sweater, and glasses. Upper row we have a dude wearing nice clothes, and staring in a somewhat ogling manor at me…creepy. Then we have a girl who would be hot if not for the five year old (or is it granny?) styled clothes. Next we have a dude with a fohawk, not the brightest looking, possibly a jock. And some seats over we have a dude with a complete Mohawk. He looks like a douche…might be my kind of guy, unless of course he's the one who got that blond chick leaning on him Prego. _Dean finished off his look-over by taking in the sight of the blond girl in casual clothes, hair down, held out of her face by a headband leaning on the Mohawk dude looking as if she wished she were dead. Wile Mr. Shuester continued introducing him.

"Dean is new here so I expect you to be nice to him, and perhaps show him around?" He turned back to Dean who was eyeing the two grinning cheerleaders.

"So Dean, show us what you got!" He smiled as he clapped his hands together and sat on his throne. Which is a tall stool.

Dean had been prepared for this so it didn't take him long to choose his song.

"I'll be singing Walk This Way by Aerosmith Mr. Shuester." He spotted a guitar, walked over to it and picked it up.

"Can I use this?" The question wasn't asked to anyone in particular but was answered by all with nods and murmurs. The wheel chair kid wheeled over picking up his own guitar.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Great, my name's Artie by the way." Artie held out his hand which Dean took firmly.

Dean slung the guitar over his shoulder and plucked a few strings before playing.

_backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers till I talked to your daddy, he say he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways" I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder oh, the times I could reminisce 'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin only started with a little kiss like this! _

Dean's voice was low and rich. Which might be why the cheerleadres swooned when he flashed a smile to them wile he rocked out.

_seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school and your feet flyin' up in the air singin' "hey diddle diddle" with your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play wasn't me she was foolin' 'cause she knew what she was doin' and I knowed love was here to stay when she told me to_

All the Glee kids joined in for the next part of the course.

_walk this way, walk this way walk this way, walk this way walk this way, walk this way walk this way, walk this way just gimme a kiss _

_like this! schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy little skirt's climbin' way up the knee there was three young ladies in the school gym locker when I noticed they was lookin' at me I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady till the boys told me somethin' I missed then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor so I gave her just a little kiss like this! seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school and your feet flyin' up in the air singin' "hey diddle diddle" with your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care so I took a big chance at the high school dance with a missy who was ready to play wasn't me she was foolin' 'cause she knew what she was doin' when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to walk this way, talk this way walk this way, walk this way walk this way, walk this way walk this way, talk this way just gimme a kiss like this! _

Artie jammed out on his guitar solo, wile dean kept the harmony with his. And as the song died away, woops and cheers erupted form the Glee kids as they crowded him.

"Looks like you're in Dean!" Mr. Shuester cried above the racket and laughed.

* * *

_Hey guys! So end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I gave Dean pierced ears. Sue me.  
Reviews welcome!_

_Walk this way©Aerosmith_


	2. Wild TV animals, Sad Glee Child

**Next chapter! Yay!**

**I do not own Supernatural or Glee.**

**Love, Rikky**

* * *

"De-ea-an!" Sam yelled up to the attic were his brother was 'sleeping'.

"Dean! Come help me set up the table for dinner!" When Dean didn't respond, Same grabbed his nerf gun and crept up the stairs. Sam opened the door and peered in, he found Dean laying on his bed, listening to music through headphones that was blasting way to loud, just as he knew he would. Sam tiptoed up to the side of the bed, took aim with his nerf gun, and with an evil 11 year old grin, shot Dean right between the eyes.

Dean yelped as he fell out of his bed, the headphones falling off his head. He got up quickly, ripping the nerf dart from his face and glaring at a hysterical Sammy almost all the way to the floor.

"I'll kill you!" Dean yelled as he lunged at Sam who quickly dodged and ran downstairs.

"Why can't you leave me in peace!" Dean snarled, picking up his walkman and turning it off, heading down stairs.

When he got down, John had already set up the table and was now putting chicken, and mashed potatoes on their plates. Gravy, the salt and pepper, were set in the middle of the table. Dean noticed that the table was level only because of a dictionary under one of the broken legs, like in some stupid cartoon.

John looked up from the piece of chicken he was eating.

"Glad you decided to join us." He went back to eating his chicken wile Dean sat down.

"How was school boys?"

Sam's mouth went off like a bullet.

"It was great! ''WehadhistoryfirstwhichI'mawizzatwehadfrenchnextIdon'treallylikefrenchthenwe-"

"Jesus Sammy! Breath for Christ' sake!" Dean shook his head while Sam glared at him.

"Was your day as great as Sam's was Dean?" John said shifting his gaze from Sam to Dean, watching him expectantly.

"Not exactly," Dean began, playing with his mashed potatoes and finally putting some in his mouth, "not much happened. I had English, Socials, Math, then Science."

John nodded, going back to his food.

"I also joined Glee Club."

This caused Sam to choke on some chicken he was swallowing. He spoke between coughs.

"YOU joined Glee Club?" Sam tried laughing but it ended in a cough. Dean just glared.

"Did you have too?" John inquired, "join a club I mean."

"I was given the option to join a club so that I could 'make friends'." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So no I didn't have too, but I thought; What the hell. Why not? It'd keep the principal off my back."

John nodded, chewing some potato.

"So the other club options were less than satisfying?"

"You can say that again."

"I still can't believe you joined _Glee_ Club…" Sam muttered, earning him a kick to the shins.

**~o3o~**

Dean arrived at the breakfast table the next morning to leftover mashed potatoes and not so surprising news on the television. He hunkered down and tucked into his breaky as he watched the reporter on the television.

"…The body appears to be that of a woman, and authorities believe it is the work of wild animals. This being the second attack of the sort this week. The body is left with only some parts still covered with flesh, the rest is seemingly picked clean."

The camera showed the body, (or what was left) of a woman, identity unknown (wallet was apparently not on her person), being zipped up in a body bag.

_Must have been a hungry bunch of animals_ Dean's eyes narrowed. But before he could dwell on it his cell phone beeped, sending him shouldering his backpack, and out the door so he wouldn't be late for school.

**~o3o~**

"Dean!"

Dean turned slightly to see Finn trying to get through the crowd to him. Finn fell into set beside him.

"Hey man!" He held out his fist for a fist bump.

"Hey." Dean complied by bumping fists. Expecting Finn to say something about football was surprised to hear what did come out of his mouth.

"Did you catch the news this morning?"

"Hard not too." That was true, but not in the sense of 'it's hard not to notice that someone was presumably eaten alive'. But more in the sense of "it's hard not to notice when you're trained to look for that sort of thing". But Dean kept that to him self.

"Pretty hardcore huh?"

"Yeah."

They entered the Choir room together, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Mr. Shuester were already there. Kurt looked in there direction, smiled and waved them over.

"Hello Finn, Dean"

"Hey Kurt. Catch the morning news?" Seemed to be all that Finn was thinking about. Kurt's smile vanished along with his usually rosy cheeks. He nodded somberly.

When everyone had arrived, and before Mr. Shuester could talk about anything, Kurt raised his hand.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Mr. Shue, you know how we were supposed to find a song with a meaning to it, or told a story? And that it didn't matter what it was as long as it had one and it ment something to you?"

Mr. Shuester nodded.

"Well, I have mine." Kurt got up and walked over to the piano.

"Can you sing background Rachel?" Rachel grinned like a giddy preschool girl, walking up to joining him up at the front.

"Artie, could you sing the male part?"

"Gladly." Artie wheeled up beside them at the piano. Kurt handed Brad the song, then turned back to the crowd.

"I have chosen to sing Bring Me To life by EvaneSence." Kurt bowed his head, taking a big breath, and slowly brought his head up as he started singing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

The rest of New Directions was completely silent, even when Rachel and Artie joined in.

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_.

Everyone was completely silent at first when the song ended, but gradually gave way to applause.

Mr. Shuester got off his stool, applauding as well.

"Wow Kurt. That was, Powerful! But what does that song mean to you?"

Kurt took a his time in answering, mulling it over, before finally saying;

"I have been drifting farther and farther away from who I am to something I'm not. I want to stop and express how much it….angers me. And this song does it perfectly."

As everyone chattered about Kurt's performance, Kurt stood there for a moment looking lost. This was not lost on Dean however, he studied Kurt as Kurt picked up his bag and left.

_How…odd…_

* * *

_Hey guys! Another finished chapter, with our first signs of something that could mean trouble, hmm? Find out if so in the next chapter!  
Reviews welcome!_

_Bring Me To Life©Evanesence_


	3. Troublesome Glee Club, God Damn Korofsky

**Third chapter! I'm no longer aloud on the computer during week days when I have school. So there will be delays on chapter uploads…I hate school. Dean agrees.**

**I do not own Glee or Supernatural…:(**

**Love Rikky!**

* * *

Dean walked down the halls of McKinley, he had been away for the past three weeks hunting down a Siren. He so far had six different assignments to work on that he had missed.

_I hate school._

He walked into the choir room to find five teens trashing it.

"What the hell!" The teens froze, looking over at him with wide eyes, they bolted for the door to be blocked by Dean.

"You're not going _anywhere!_" He spat at them, casting a glance at the now topsy turvy choir room, he became infuriated.

Not because he _liked_ Glee. Heaven forbid. No, he was furious because he new that if he hadn't walked in they more-or-less likely would have gotten away with turning the Glee kids' sanctuary into a Hurricane Katrina sight. He glowered at them, remembering their faces. There was a blond guy, two brown haired guys (one tanned), a brunette, and a black chick. Her face looked like the 'wicked' face option on Guitar Hero for Xbox.

"…_Get __out!_" He hissed letting them pass.

He watched them leave, a scowl plastered on his face. He turned back to the ruined choir room.

It was a disaster.

All the chairs were turned over, the piano was rapped in toilet paper like a mummy, there was silly string all over everything, water had been sloshed on the ground. The worst part wasn't even the fact that there was jello splattered all over the walls and ceiling. It was the fact that a **lot** of music sheets were laying in the water soaked floor.

_Wait, did I just think that music sheets in the water was the __**worst**_?

He sighed, letting his hands drop from his hips as he started setting things right.

**~o3o~**

At 4:37 Dean was half way through the process of unwrapping the piano when he heard footsteps stop at the choir room door. Dean turned to find Mr. Shuester standing there.

"Hey Mr. Shue. Some twerps were messing up the choir room, I'm just finishing cleaning it up."

"What did they look like?"

"Well they were wearing matching clothes, all five of them. They seemed to be lead by this black chick with a sort of 'bitchier-then-thou' face." Dean explained, frustrated by the memory.

Mr. Shuester closed his eyes.

"Vocal Adrenaline…" He let out a exasperated sigh, walking over to help Dean.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since around 3:20."

"Thank you for taking care of this Dean, I think I can finish. You can go home."

Dean gladly handed the unwrapping job to Mr. Shuester, grabbing his bag as he walked out, he paused at the door.

"Mr. Shue, your sheet music is drying on the radiator, might want to keep an eye on that."

Mr. Shuester looked up startled. His sheet music was 'drying on the radiator'? He sighed again going back to the unwrapping business.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean just nodded as he walked out the door.

**~o3o~**

The next day dean was getting his math books out of his locker, Rachel chattering away in his ear. When he turned, he found himself face to face with a cup filled with blue contents, before having to squeeze his eyes shut from the ice cold, sticky substance hitting his face. He heard Rachel gasp.

"Welcome to McKinley!" The voice of Karofsky called, ending in surreptitious laughter as he walked away.

"God damn Korofsky!" Dean heard a familiar, feminine voice hiss nearby. He felt his arm being tugged at.

"Come on Rachel, help me clean him up."

_Kurt_

That's who's voice it was. Kurt's.

He heard a door being opened, then closed with a slight bang. Then he was being made to sit on something.

"Don't worry Dean, we're going to wash your face off in the sink. Okay? So don't be alarmed." Kurt said reassuringly as he and Rachel began to wash Dean's face off.

When they were done, Kurt handed him a towel to dry off with, helping him with his own towel.

"Towels?" Dean inquired looking at Kurt as he rubbed his head with the towel.

"When one is in Glee Club, one must be prepared." Kurt smiled faintly.

"In other words, this happens a lot." Rachel smiled slightly as well.

Dean narrowed his eyes, _maybe joining Glee Club wasn't such a good idea after all._

Kurt and Rachel recognized the look, Kurt kept silent, though Rachel wasn't so willing to let that look go un-replied.

"No matter how hard being in Glee Club might be, it's worth it. We'll be at the top of this social pyramid in no time!" She grinned her infamous grin, then seemed to remember were she was.

"I better be going." She hurried out the door. Dean looked at Kurt questioningly.

"We're in the boys room." Kurt informed him as he took the towel from his hands.

"Oh."

Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me clean up. When I see Korofsky again, he's dead."

"No objection from me." Kurt laughed, putting the towels away.

Dean watched as Kurt headed out the door, he shook his head fiercely.

"'The hell Dean….." He murmured to himself, picking up his books, he began to sing Strutter under his breath.

_I know a thing or two about her  
__I know she'll only make you cry  
She'll let you walk the street beside her  
But when she wants she'll pass you by  
Everybody says she's lookin' good  
And the lady knows it's understood_

_Strutter…_

* * *

_Sorry, not much happening this chapter, I promise that the next chapter will hold a bit more…excitement._

_Reviews Welcome!_

_Strutter©Kiss_


	4. Common Knowledge, Back Alley Puckerman

**Fourth chapter. Here we go! I currently have 3 faves and 9 alerts on this story! Thanks guys! I know that doesn't seem like much, but it means a lot to me!**

**I can't stress enough that I don't own Glee or Supernatural.**

**Rikky~**

* * *

Dean was playing it cool with a red head, when Puck walked past him, grabing his arm and dragging him along unceremoniously.

"Hey!" Dean glowered at him, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Meeting in the choir room." Was all Puck said in response.

"What ever Puckerman." Dean shrugged Puck off him, continuing to the New Directions' choir room.

When they arrived, the others were all there, except for Kurt and Mercedes. They all looked somewhat pale.

"What's up?" Dean asked, kind off curious.

"Korofsky…" Tina muttered.

That's when Kurt and 'Cedes walked in.

"So what's the meeting about?" Kurt asked, beaming.

"Korofsky's dead." Artie said, looking at his feet.

"Torn to pieces by some animal." Finn added, staring at the wall.

Kurt's face fell, colour draining from his face.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Dean automatically regretted letting that slip out_._

"_Almost?_" Rachel gapped, disgust mirrored on her face, "Almost! This is horrible! No matter how awful he was, he didn't deserve this!"

Probably thinking that doing so would emphasize what she just said, she practically leapt out of her chair and stormed out.

**~o3o~**

Dean was getting lunch when he found himself standing beside Kurt. Dean was filling his plate with chicken, and tater tots. Kurt was getting a salad and other healthy things.

"Sorry about Rachel," Kurt said not looking up from his tray as he pilled some celery on. "She has the delusion that either storming out of a room or crying will get her everything."

"So I've noticed." Dean grunted, carrying his tray to an open table. Kurt followed him.

They sat across from each other, eating silently.

"So," Kurt began, looking at Dean. "Tell me about your family."

Dean stopped eating, looking up at him.

"Why the sudden interest?"

Kurt shrugged.

"No reason."

Dean just stared at Kurt for a moment, then looked back down at his food. Why did he all of the sudden feel so nervous?

"There's not much to tell." Dean picked up a peace of chicken, studying it. "There's my dad; he's really strict, and doesn't tolerate laziness. He's a great guy though." That wasn't a complete lie, his dad could be pretty good.

"Then there's my little brother. He's a real pain at times, loves his computer and bugging the hell out of me. I'd never admit it, but I love him dearly."

_What the hell! Did I just say that out load?_

"And your mother?"

"She's dead."

"Ah."

Kurt stirred his salad for a while.

"My mother's dead too." Kurt said with such blankness Dean could only stare at him.

"Oh?" Was all Dean managed to say finally.

Kurt nodded. Taking a bite of his salad, he seemed to be thinking while he chewed. He swallowed his salad then said;

"It's just me and my dad." Kurt smiled, "He means the world to me."

Dean looked at his face. He was smiling, but he looked somewhat sad, and lost. Why did he always look lost?

"Sounds like we have a few things in common."

"Mm-hm."

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

**~o3o~**

Dean sat on the roof of one of the houses in Lima, Ohio, with his brother Sam. They were both equipped with silver daggers, and dead man's blood, though only Dean had a gun with him.

Sam sat with his feet spread out before him, thinking of god knows what.

"Hey Dean, do you th-"

"Shh!"

Sam's face went slightly red, he continued speaking in a whisper.

"Do you think what we're hunting is a werewolf or a vampire?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Dean snapped, annoyed. "Dad was the one who got the close look at the bodies, not me."

"Sorry I asked." Sam sulked crossing his arms and turning away.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to surveying the streets. Their dad had gone off to investigate something, and had told them to wait there.

Dean started singing _Out There_ quietly. Sam joined in.

_Well, I'm down here, come invade me if you like  
And if you're out there are you grey or human-like  
__I was sent here by some God, or so they claim  
Are you somewhere, crashing someone's planet_

Are you out there on some Devil ship from Mars  
And if you're out there, show your gleamy face  
I know you're out there, breaking someone's spirit  
And when you're done there, I'll be here

Somehow found this, heard they even co-exist  
But I'm down here, hopeful still might discontent (down here)  
All familiar, I'll be your experiment  
I spent a life here on your mother ship, yeah

Are you out there on some Devil ship from Mars  
And if you're out there, show your gleamy face  
I know you're out there, breaking someone's spirit  
And when you're done there, I'll be here

Come on down (come on down)  
They'll come on down (come on down)  
They'll come on down (come on down)  
They'll come on down

Are you out there on some Devil ship from Mars  
And if you're out there, show your gleamy face  
I know you're out there, breaking someone's spirit  
And when you're done there, I'll be here.

All of a sudden they heard a male's scream and then a howl.

"Shit!" Dean huffed as he raced towards the sounds, Sam following as closely as he could.

Dean stopped short when he came to a rooftop above the alleyway were the scream and howl had originated. Looking down he saw two things, a victim, and it's attacker; a werewolf.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed, Dean clamped his had around his little brother's mouth, but it was too late. The werewolf had heard them.

It looked up at them, with it's wild yellow eyes, muzzle dripping blood. Snarling, it flung it's rather small frame at them.

It knocked Dean over, heading straight for Sam.

"Sammy!"

Dean whipped his knife out, slashing at the werewolf, cutting into it's leg, causing the werewolf to howl in pain and anger. Turning on him it lunged, ripping at his clothes with it's wolfish claws.

Dean gave a yell and thrust the knife into the beast's side.

Howling in pain, it knocked him over and ran into the night.

Dean scrambled to his feet, looking himself over. No wounds. He ran to Sammy to see if he was all right. He also had no wounds.

Dean helped Sam up and went to the edge of the roof to see who the thing had been eating. Looking down, he almost gagged.

It was Noah Puckerman.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun! The killing thing has been revealed! Poor Puckerman. :(__ Sorry guys who love Puck. Not saying I don't, I think he's awesome. =^_^= Makes me sad to kill him.  
_

_Ughhhhhhhhh, I hate updates taking up to 30 minutes to complete._

_Reviews welcome!_

_Out There©Fuzzbubble_


	5. Sorry Puck, Need A Hug Quinn?

**Chapter five, yaaay! My mother is now editing and proofreading my chapters. For reasons that were a bit silly and embarrassing. :P**

**As you should know I do not own Glee or Supernatural…I just own the first Glee season.**

**Rikky~**

* * *

Dean stood a short distance away from the coffin that was being lowered into the ground. He was at Noah Puckerman's funeral. All the Glee kids were.

It had been five days since Puckerman's death. Five days since the werewolf got away.

All the girls, and Kurt, were crying freely. The guys weren't far from doing so either. Puck's mom cried out in sobbing wails while her daughter clutched her hand, eyes red rimmed and puffy. Santana was babbling something incoherent as Brittany tried to comfort her as best as she could.

Dean, Sam, and their father John just stood there, surveying the scene before them.

When everyone else had left except the Winchesters, Dean walked over to Puck's grave. They hadn't been the best of friends, in fact they had been on each other's nerves at times. But he was still a great guy, a guy who didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry man," Dean murmured, suddenly angry. "I'm sorry that you were killed by that thing. I'm sorry I didn't save you." He took a deep breath.

"But rest assured, I will find that thing, and kill it. I always do." And with one last glance at the grave stone, he turned and followed his dad back to the car.

**~o3o~**

That Saturday the Glee Club was hanging out at Mr. Shuester's place, though mourning would be more accurate.

Rachel cried silently into Finn's arm, while Quinn stood by the window. Rubbing her stomach. Dean looked over at her, his face blank. Getting out of his chair, he went over to her.

"Hey." Dean murmured, looking out the window and standing beside her.

Quinn didn't look away from the window.

"Hi."

"You doing okay?"

"Fine."

Dean looked at her face, it was streaked with tears.

"You don't look fine." Dean stated, but seeing the look on her face, he softened somewhat. Looking back at the window he continued; "I know what it's like to lose a loved one in a horrid fashion."

"I doubt they were ripped apart by some animal." Quinn said bitterly, whipping her tears away.

"No, no she wasn't." Dean let out a sigh, "My mother, was murdered when I was four. In my little brother's room."

Quinn looked up at him, horror, and sympathy written on her face.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to be sorry." Dean turned to face her fully, putting his hands on her shoulders, "One thing I learned from that experience is; the best thing you can do, is be with family and friends. Let it all out. Not to seek solitude and try to hide from your loss."

Quinn began to sob uncontrollably.

"I just can't believe he's gone!"

Dean pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. He held her head and rubbed her back, murmuring comforting words to her.

**~o3o~**

School was rather quiet that week. Some would jokingly say that it was because two of the most obnoxious football players weren't causing trouble. Which was exactly it, just not in that sense. The Glee Club members were missing Puck's super obnoxious and rude comments.

Which was probably why it was so quiet when Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room.

He walked over to the whiteboard and began writing.

"In Memory Of." Mr. Shuester spoke, underlining the words he had written on the board. Turning to the Glee Club, his Glee Club.

"What comes to mind when we hear those words?"

"Heartbreak." Rachel said, her voice completely monotone.

"I can't get Puckerman out of my head." Quinn muttered.

"That we're in the Puck's mind, and he's calling us memory." Brittany volunteered.

_That would have been funny any other day _Dean thought glumly.

"when you make something 'In The Memory Of', you are coping with a loss by making it in memory for the person who has become deceased." Mr. Shuester went on as if they hadn't said anything.

"And we are going to sing a song in memory of Noah Puckerman." He concluded, "Any ideas?"

Rachel immediately raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Shuester sighed.

"I know that I usually would say that we should sing a song, featuring me heavily on lead vocals, but this time," She looked at Quinn, "I think Quinn should sing the song."

Rachel smiled supportively at Quinn, who smiled faintly back.

"Great idea Rachel, Quinn?"

Quinn got up, walking to the front.

"I have been contemplating a song, that we could all sing for Puck…" She looked at Dean.

"And since Dean helped me when I needed it the most, I would greatly appreciate it if he would help me once more by singing lead with me. It is traditionally sung by a male band."

Dean smiled at her.

"Sure."

Quinn and Dean stood in the middle of the Auditorium stage, the rest of New Directions standing behind them. Dean stepped to the side as he started, the others accompanying him;

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
__(It sent you to me without wait)  
__Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
__(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

Quinn joined in as she walked to the very front of the stage.  
_  
And I want these words to make things right  
__But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
__If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

The rest of the Glee kids started up the Chorus as they danced around.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
__(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand, oh)_

_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
__And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
__Whoa_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
__Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!__  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_One night and one more time __(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
__"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
__One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
__Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)  
__"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

Everyone was gathered around Quinn when the song finished, crying silently.

* * *

Sort of a sad chapter, lots of crying going on. And no, Dean and Quinn will not be an item. He was just comforting her.  
Reviews welcome!

Thanks For The Memories©Fall Out Boy


	6. My Chemical Thanks, Twas Berry Good

**Sorry for the uber long wait! My computer was sick with I don't know how many goddamn viruses, but it's all better now! *huggles puter*. **

**Again, I do not own Glee or Supernatural. **

**~Rikky **

* * *

He ran, his little feet thumping on the floor. _This time, this time!_ He heard his father scream. _No!_

"Dean!" Came his father's voice, "Dean!"

"Dean!" He awoke with a start to find Kurt, looking worried, as he prodded Dean's shoulder.

"Are you alright? You were tossing and making distressed noises."

"Uh…I'm fine, Kurt." Dean looked around to find he was in the choir room, "What-"

"You fell asleep during Mr. Shue's lecture." Kurt answered the unasked question.

"Must've not been that important then." Dean smiled broadly, Kurt smiled back.

Dean got up and stretched, looking around for his backpack.

"Rachel has planned a sleepover at her place this weekend." Kurt told Dean as he handed him his backpack, "You think you'll go?"

"Sleep over? Like, for the girls and guys?" Dean asked a bit surprised, "I didn't think Berry's folks would let her."

"I know, it's crazy really." Kurt mused brushing some dust off of his Royal Blue imitation leather jacket, "So, going or not?"

"I think I'll go." Dean smirked as he thought of the girls in their nightwear.

Kurt shouldered his bag, and as they left the choir room together, Dean said;

"Nice jacket."

"Thanks"

**~o3o~ **

_Ohhhh... _

_Makes me wanna dance! _

_Ohhhh... _

_It's a new romance! _

_Ohhhh... _

_I look into your eyes! _

_Ohhhh... _

_Best years of our lives! _

There were woops and laughter as New Directions finished Best Years of Our Lives by the Baha Men. They had been partying for several hours, singing up a storm…thankfully Rachel's dads were out on the town that night.

Taking the mini-stage that her dads had made for their little girl, Rachel yelled into the microphone.

"Who here has a great party song!"

"Here!" Dean staggered on the stage, he had brought his own drinks, and was getting seriously drunk, "I've got one."

"I heard my kid brotttther ssssinging this yessss'erday. I din't hear thhhhe original…so I have….no idea ish they're good. But I liked the sssong…..I think I'sss by…um….My Chemical, Romansh." Dean slurred.

"We love Mychem!" Kurt called, getting up on the stage with him, the rest of New Directions cheering.

"Is it Planetary, or Party Poison?"

"I think it-hick!-'s Planerrrtary."

"Alright!" Kurt grabbed the other mic and started off.

_There might be something outside your window  
__But you just never know  
__There could be something right past the turnpike gates  
__But you just never know  
__  
If my velocity starts to make you sweat,  
__Then just don't let go  
__And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
_  
Dean joined in, surprisingly not messing up.

_Then we just, then we just, then we just  
__Then we just get up and go!  
_

_Ladies and gentlemen:  
__Truth is now acceptable  
Fame is now injectable Process the progress  
This core is critical  
Faith is unavailable  
Lives become incredible  
Now, please understand that,_

I can't slow down  
I won't be waiting for you  
I can't stop now  
Because I'm dancing  
This planet's ours to defend  
Ain't got no time to pretend  
Don't fuck around,This is our last chance

If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
And we just, and we just, and we just}  
And we just get up and go!

(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
_(Go) kill the party with me  
And never go home  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home_

You're unbelievable  
Ah, so unbelievable  
Ah, you ruin everything  
Oh, you better go home  
I'm unbelievable  
Yeah, I'm undefeatable  
Yeah, let's ruin everything,  
Blast it to the back row

They sell presentable  
Young, and so ingestible  
Sterile and collectible  
Safe, and I can't stand it  
This is a letter my word  
Is the berretta  
The sound of my vendetta  
Against the ones who planned it

If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
_Tell me who do you trust,  
Do you trust  
And we just Get up and go!_

(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
(Go) kill the party with me  
And never go home  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home  
_  
You keep eternity,  
Give us the radio  
Deploy the battery,  
__We're taking back control  
Engage the energy, Light up the effigy  
No chance to take it slow, By now I'm sure you  
Know, know, know, know, know  
(1, 2, 3, go!)  
Get up and go!_

(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
(Go) kill the party with me  
And never go home  
(Who) they want you to be  
(Who) they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home

Are we still having fun?  
Are you holding the gun?  
Take the money and run  
We'll never go home

I've got nothing to lose  
You've got nothing to say  
And we're leaving today  
_We'll never go home  
__  
I think I'm gonna go now  
I think I'm gonna go now  
I think I'm gonna go now  
Gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now  
Go now, gonna go now  
Go home!_

When Kurt and Dean finished, the room was filled with uproar.

**~o3o~ **

"Ungh!" Dean groaned as someone kicked him in the stomach. He slowly got up to see who was the jackass that kicked him, to find it was just Finn…sleeping…

"Ughhhhh." Dean moaned rubbing his head and getting up.

"Hangovers are awful aren't they?" Kurt yawned sitting up.

"Coming from the one who didn't drink a drop." Matt croaked.

"The only one, besides Quinn." Mike added.

"I'm not having another Bambi incident. Ever."

"Bambi? What-never mind, I don't want to know." Dean grumbled, looking for his shades.

"You boys will never learn." Quinn shook her head, "I'll be outside. I need fresh air."

Finn let out a groan, signaling that he was awake. Dean gave him a kick.

"Ooow! What was that for?" Finn whined.

"You kicked me in the gut earlier." Dean grunted, finding his shades in a Champaign glass.

Finn rubbed his eyes, looking around, "where's Rachel?"

Quinn screamed.

Everyone was wide awake at the sound of that scream, and rushing to get outside. Dean reached her first, she was covering her mouth as if she were about to throw up, her face was as white as a sheet.

"What is it Quinn?" Dean demanded, clutching her arm.

With a shaking hand, Quinn pointed to the legs of someone's body protruding from some bushes, covered in blood. Dean cautiously walked forward, and drew back the bushes.

"Oh shit!"

He was staring down at the mutilated body of Rachel Barry.

* * *

_Le gasp! The werewolf strikes again! I also do believe we are reaching the end of our story, stay tuned for more!_

_Planetary (GO!)©My Chemical Romance_


	7. Canadian Moon, Complete with Mall Bowie

**Holy Titballs. It has been a year since I started this chapter. One. Whole. Bloody. YEAR.**

**I have to start putting due dates on chapters. ****K I humbly apologize, you all may now hit me over the head with a hammer. *braces self*  
I had a bloody year to work on it, but nooooooooooo! Stupidstupidstupid! *headdesks*_  
_And holy crap! 23 favorites and 47 alerts! I really feel like crap now! Thank you so much!**

**I do ****not**** own the rights to Supernatural, or Glee. Just seasons 1&2 of Glee, and all seasons of SPN. 3**

**UN-BETAD, MOM'S SLEEPING. WILL UPDATE WITH BETA'D VERSION ASAP.  
**

**~Rikky**

* * *

The funeral had taken place a week after Rachel's death. Her folks left town, couldn't bare to stay. Now months later, on Christmas break, the moon was high in the sky, almost full. Brittany, and Santana were walking to the mall.

"It's kind of strange we can still see the moon." Brittany remarked.

"Why is that?" Santana asked, sipping her cappuccino.

"I have a cousin in Canada, she say's that she rarely sees the moon in the winter."

"Yeah, that's in _Canada._ We don't live in Canada."

"Would you want to ever live there?"

"God no!" Santana pulled a disgusted face, "I don't want to live in igloos."

"My cousin says she doesn't live in igloos…or have a pet polar bear." Brittany said shyly.

"What ever Brittany." Santana rolled her eyes, walking through the mall doors.

They spotted Kurt checking out a rack full of Mark Jacobs Jackets, they waved at him. He saw the cheerleaders waving, and walked over to them.

"Hey Britt, hey Satan-I mean Santana." Kurt Grinned, blushing slightly as Santana glared at him.

"What's up Kurt?" Brittany asked, tugging at his new scarf, it was blue plaid with red stripes, she loved it.

"Don't tug on it to Hard Britt."

"That's what she said." Dean walked up grinning deviously as Kurt yanked his scarf from Brittany, his face crimson.

"Dean, what are you doing in the mall?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Helping my little brother shop for new clothes." Dean said turning to the rack of blouses

Beside him taking one and holding it up to Sam, "What about this one? It's the perfect size and suits you so well."

"Dean!" Sam swatted his older brother's hand away from him angrily.

"He looks like a puppy!" Brittany squealed, petting Sam's hair, who blushed as Dean Kurt, and Santana laughed.

Blushing, Sam looked around trying to find an escape when he spotted a cutout of David Bowie-as Jareth the Goblin King.

"Look!" He ran towards the Labyrinth themed section.

"Labyrinth? I love that movie!" Kurt Grinned broadly.

"It kind of scared me, but I loved Ludo." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Well come on then!" Kurt said grabbing Brittany and Dean's hands, dragging them along whilst Santana just rolled their her eyes and followed, a smile playing at her lips.

Sam looked around, a large goofy grin on his face. "Look!"

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam just glared at him and pointed to a karaoke machine, all songs from Labyrinth listed on the screen.

Kurt nearly squealed as he rushed forward, he leaned towards the screen, hands clasped behind his back. He giggled like a little school girl before leaning back up and turning to face Dean.

"Dean! You should sing dance magic."

Dean roared with laughter at this, but stopped abruptly when he saw the cool look on Kurt's face.

"You're serious?"

"Come on Dean, You'd be good at it. I mean, you rocked the hair on Halloween." Sam grinned, earning him a cuff on the head.

"YOU went as Jareth for Halloween?" Santana barked with laughter.

"That was a log time ago, besides. It's better then a bundle of grapes, eh Sammy?"

Sam just folded his arms and glowered at Dean, his lower lip stuck out in that pouty manner of his. Dean smirked, though it quickly faded when he turned to see Kurt doing a very good impression of his younger brother, minus the death eyes.

"Well?" He inquired, raising his left eyebrow.

"I don't know man, I'd feel silly singing a song from a puppet movie in front of store people."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Kurt made a puppy face. Damn! Sam must have told him about the puppy dog eye trick.

Dean just stared at Kurt for a while, then with an exasperated sigh he glanced around.

"Were the hell are the mics?"

Shortly after finding the mics, they selected their song.

"I'll be Bowie, you be the goblins."

"Why do _you_ get to be Bowie?" Kurt whined.

"You want me to sing with you or not?" Kurt just huffed, but there was a smile in his eyes. "Alright, lets do this."

_You remind me of the babe_  
_ What babe? babe with the power_  
_ What power? power of voodoo_  
_ Who do? you do_  
_ Do what? remind me of the babe_

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)

You remind me of the babe  
What babe? the babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe

Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh  
Dance magic

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Something frightening

Dance magic, dance  
Dance magic, dance  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

And as the music faded, Dean looked at his friends and his little brother laughing, having fun, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Not very much happened, sorry!_

_Dance Magic(c)David Bowie_


End file.
